


The Motel Remix

by tamalinn



Series: The Luthor Motel [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a previously written Wednesday100 drabble and write it from a different POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motel Remix

Lex watched curiously as the small car stopped in front of the lobby. A stunningly beautiful man emerged. He pulled a duffel from his backseat and started towards the door. Lex ducked behind the desk to hide his staring.

Moments later, Lex sensed someone nearby. The man was crouched beside him. "You couldn't have missed me ringing the bell." He grinned teasingly.

Lex flushed.

"I'm Clark Kent," he continued. "I'd like a room, please."

"O-of course," Lex said, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. Opening the reservations log he mused, _I wonder if Mother would like Clark?_


End file.
